


Have some Tessifer, Badger

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Tessifer and Samandriel written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalektable/pseuds/Dalektable"> Dalektable</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have some Tessifer, Badger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalektable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalektable/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reveal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872691) by [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Samandriel walked into the apartment, pulling out his headphones after a short walk. Gabe and Balthazar were sitting in the same room, doing their own thing, which struck Samandriel as a little odd. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen, and sat down at the table next to Balthazar.

 

"What’s going on?" Samandriel asked, frowning. Balthazar gave him a look.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked, shrugging and looking back to his laptop. Samandriel raised his eyebrows.

 

"You. And Gabe," he said, “you’re not bothering Luci or anything. What gives?" Balthazar sighed, and closed the lid on his laptop. Gabe turned off the cheap game show he was watching and came over to the table.

 

"Lucifer’s… in his room," Gabe said, not looking at Samandriel.

 

"Yeah, he usually is," the youngest Novak shot back.

 

"What Gabe means, is," Balthazar said uncomfortably, “is he’s in there…. with his girlfriend."

 

Samandriel sat back in his chair and scoffed. “You mean Tessa?" Balthazar’s eyes shot up, and Gabe stared Samandriel in the eyes.

 

"You knew? And you didn’t tell us?!" Gabe practically shrieked. Samandriel shrugged.

 

"I sleep in his room. You’d think I’d have figured it out eventually," he said. “It’s… safe… for me to go in there, right? Or do I have to sleep on the couch?" Gabe and Balthazar exchanged a look, then turned to Samandriel and shrugged.

 

"Honestly, for all I know Luci’s got anime in there. You never know, but what the heck go on in," Balthazar said, and Gabe snorted. Samandriel smiled and shook his head. Oh, if only they knew.

 

Samandriel knocked on the door lightly, leaving his brother’s to whatever the hell it was they were doing before he got back. “Lucifer? Are you decent?" he asked lightly. The sound of locks unlocking echoed through the door, and Luci stuck his head out. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

 

"Shh," Luci whispered, “I think she’s asleep." Luci opened the door and Samandriel nodded and quietly entered the room, spinning the apple silently in his hand. He looked and saw Tessa in a beanbag under a Sailor Moon poster, and she looked to be asleep.

 

"Has she been here the whole time?" Samandriel asked, and Luci nodded as he redid the locks on his door.

 

"I guess. We watched some anime for a while, and then she just passed out."

 

"So why are you in your boxers?" Samandriel asked. Luci gave Samandriel the classic  _seriously?_ look that only Novak’s seemed to have mastered.

 

"I’ll be free of the confinements of pants if I want to," Luci said. Samandriel laughed and sat on the bed. Just then, their attention was drawn to a small murmur coming from Tessa’s direction.

 

"I bet you $5 I can hit that target with your apple seeds," Tessa mumbled, sitting up in the chair and rubbing her eyes. Samandriel looked to the back of Luci’s door, where amidst all the locks, a dartboard hung.

 

"If you hit any locks, you lose," Lucifer said, and Tessa smiled at him fondly.

 

"You’re on."

 

Samandriel tossed her the apple, and within 5 minutes, she had gotten it down to its core and ready to fire. She stood against the back wall (which honestly wasn’t very far from the door), aimed herself, and spat.

 

There were 5 seeds. The bulls-eye was hit 5 times.

 

"Damn," Luci mumbled with admiration, and reached for his wallet. Tessa grabbed his arm before he could and smiled up at him.

 

"I can’t take your money," she said sweetly, “or your favorite little brother’s money for that matter." Luci smiled at her.

 

"What do you want, then?" Luci asked tauntingly.

 

Tessa wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. “In due time," she said. Luci looked either slightly scared or slightly aroused, Samandriel couldn’t tell. But he could tell one thing.

 

If anyone was perfect for Luci, it would be Tessa.


End file.
